


Skating My Way to You

by ohmythaiboys



Category: offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythaiboys/pseuds/ohmythaiboys
Summary: Five years of bottled feelings revealed by a skateboard ride.a oneshot.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Skating My Way to You

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by P'Nook's ig story

5 years of friendship, Off Jumpol and Gun Atthaphan have been tested by so many obstacles already, and yet, they’re still here, together.

It was a sunny afternoon outside GMM’s building when Gun decided to try his new skateboard that Off gave him during his birthday. He remembered how Off led him to the second floor of the bar they rented so that he can claim his new toy. Gun couldn’t help but smile while holding his skateboard. He didn’t even tell Off that he wanted it but he just magically knew that Gun wanted it.

_‘It’s nothing, he’s just observant,’_ Gun reminded himself.

He still couldn’t forget how Off made him feel things last 2018 but ended up having a girlfriend. It was devastating for him. Since all these years, he has been bottling up his feelings for Off, and every day, it just grew deeper and deeper.

He immediately brushed off his thoughts and placed the skateboard on the hot cement. He gave his new toy a few spins and turns before finally reaching GMM.

**“Gun, you’re here!”**

He was surprised to see Off at the entrance of the building. He haven’t checked his phone for a while so he didn’t know if Off texted him his schedule.

**“Oh, you have a schedule?,”** Gun asked while picking up the skateboard from the ground.

**“Oho! That skateboard looks good! Who gave it to you?,”** Off teased.

Gun could only smile as a response. **“I’m trying it out today and since I’m here already, I’ll just drop by to greet the staffs”**

**“Okay!”** Off gave Gun an ok sign and placed his arm around the latter’s shoulders.

One touch electrified him. That’s Off Jumpol’s effect on him. And he has been feeling this for five years already.

They were greeted by their fans before going inside the building. Everyone’s squealing because hello, it’s OffGun.

Gun couldn’t help but wish that Off is his, just like what the fans think.

**

They were like kids in the hallway trying out the skateboard. Since Gun knows how to skate, he offered to support Off while skating.

They were laughing the whole time because Off couldn’t get his balance. “I’m an old guy, I don’t think I can do this.” But Gun insisted, and so he followed. He can never really reject Gun.

**“Oi!!!,”** Tay winced when they bumped him. “Can you stop flirting for a moment?!”

They just laughed it off. For them, it’s their normal thing, but to those around them, they see it as flirting.

Gun has already confirmed his feelings for Off for way too long so he considers this as being friendly and being flirty to him, he wonders how Off sees this though.

At last, Off Jumpol found his balance. Everyone cheered when Off can finally skate without Gun’s help. Gun looked like a proud parent at the side while cheering for his on-screen partner.

But then, all of a sudden, Off lost his balance.

Gun quickly run to him to catch him.

And he did.

Their faces were just inches away from each other. They were staring into each other’s eyes, panting. Gun didn’t know what to do, so he pushed Off away.

He was blushing hard.

He can never let Off near him because he’s afraid he’ll hear his heart beating so loud.

Gun has completely lost his cool. He couldn’t even think of shushing the staffs that were starting to tease them. He was just there, looking blankly at Off.

**“Are you ok?,”** Off asked

**“Y-Yes. I’ll just skate more outside”**

Off gave him a nod and he left.

He was cursing and shouting inside his head, _‘I should’ve acted cool! Fuck it!’_

**“When are you gonna admit it?,”** Tay asked Off who’s now streaming their song, Too Cute to Handle.

**“Admit what?,”** Off pretended to not get the question.

**“That you like Gun”**

**“We’re best friends,”** Off dismissed the subject like how he usually does.

**“Ah, that’s why you got overprotective when Bright was beside Gun on Idolo”**

Off glared at him. **“I’m not.”**

Honestly, he’s confused. They’ve been best friends for five years now. What if what he’s feeling is just _brotherly_ love?

But he felt something.

Awhile ago, when they were so close to each other.

He _knew_ he felt something

He didn’t notice it before, maybe because he got so used to Gun being all over him all the time. But today was different.

He started to think back to all the times they were together.

_‘The warm feeling I get whenever Gun smiles, the way I get annoyed whenever he calls me by my name, the way I worry about his future, do they all point to me liking him?’_

He just stared at the video playing in front of him.

_‘Gun looks so adorable,’_ he thought

He smiled to himself. _‘Maybe’_

Gun found Oab on the building so he asked him to play with him. Since Gun is everyone’s _baby_ , no one could really say no to him.

Oab wrapped his arm around Gun’s shoulder, and the other he stretched out to find balance.

**“I thought you were good at this,”** Gun said.

**“I am,”** Oab smirked.

Off crossed his arms upon seeing Oab and Gun having a good time.

This is one of the reasons he didn’t want to entertain the thought that maybe he likes Gun. Gun is clingy to everyone so he doesn’t know if he’ll stand a chance if ever he liked Gun.

_‘Oab is a tough competitor,’_ Off thought to himself, not noticing that he’s already frowning.

**“P’Off,”** Oab greeted upon seeing him.

**“Papii!,”** Gun greeted, now being back to his normal self.

Off doesn’t know what came into his mind but he suddenly pulled Gun’s arm so that he can stand beside him. **“Teach me again”**

Gun raised a brow at him. **“I already taught you”**

**“Yeah, do it again,”** Off insisted.

Oab picked up the skateboard and gave the skateboard to Off. Off just gave him a blank stare. **“Thanks.”**

It was already starting to get dark when they decided to go the rooftop to practice Off’s skating skills.

Off put the skateboard on the ground and stood above it. Gun just looked at him grow a few more inches tall.

But what caught him off guard was Off suddenly holding his hand with their fingers intertwined.

He knew how much Off hated that gesture but for some reason, he did it with him.

Off was skating silently while Gun is just walking beside him, matching his pace.

**“I’ll only hold hands with someone I really love. You know that, right?”**

Gun looked at him, confused. **“Yes?”**

**“I love you”**

Gun suddenly stopped in his tracks so Off had to stop skating.

**“W-What?”**

**“I said, I love you,”** Off repeated, not facing Gun but still holding the latter’s hand.

Gun looked down at their hands. **“Are you serious?”**

Off sighed. **“You can reject me—“**

**“Why will I do that? I’ve been waiting for this for 5 years already”**

It was Off’s turn to be shocked. **“5 years?!”**

Gun bit his lower lip, getting all red from his sudden confession. **“I’ve loved you ever since.”** His voice sounded like a whisper.

Off went down from the skateboard and hugged Gun. **“I’m sorry I made you wait.”**

Gun couldn’t help but cry. **“You’re worth the wait, Off”**

Off pulled away from the hug and raised a brow at him. **“Don’t call me that.”**

Gun laughed at his expression. **“You’re worth the wait, papii”**

Off smiled as he felt the butterflies on his stomach celebrating with him. He cupped Gun’s cheeks and examined his face. He looked so good with his face reflecting the light from the moon. He inched closer to the man in front of him until there was no space left in between their lips. 

_‘In him, I found my balance.’_


End file.
